paradisebayfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gran árbol festivo
} |name = Gran árbol festivo |image = Deco Grand Holiday Tree.png |supertitle = Holiday Event 2017 |type = Construction |levelunlocked = 6 |availableat = Dec 2017 |food = After the event : 1x |gridsize = 4x4 }} Grand Holiday Tree Event - 12 Tiers of Holiday Cheer! A little tree that hopes to be a big tree. The air is frosty. It's time for Grand Holiday celebrations. Wesley and Pike plant their Grand Holiday Tree for all the islanders to enjoy! You will need to make and use specific items to level up the tree (similar principle to the Mesa de dibujo). Important Info The Grand Holiday Tree Event is a build only event (like the Drafting Table) - there is no social element; you cannot gift other people's trees or buy special items with social currency in the Bazar. There do not appear to be any special treasure boxes at the current time.''' The '''Regadera is the special "booster" item. It is not available in game as a reward, but is available by special paid promotion (price varies). Like everything else in the game you can "RUSH" a can if you choose to for the "Rush/Not Enough Resources" price of 400x . How to get The Grand Holiday Tree is available from Dec 1st 2017 and the event runs until Dec 25th. You can place the base of the tree on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To upgrade your Grand Holiday Tree you must "feed" it with its favourite treats. The items are obtained from your mills using special recipes that are unlocked as you progress through the levels : The (made at the ) The (made at the ) The (made at the ) The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : Note: Standard make times '''without' Mill Mastery upgrades.'' There is also a special item available : * , 400x or special paid promotion (from Dec 6th, price varies), rewards 1000 Each time you supply materials to your Grand Holiday Tree you will receive and rewards. When your Tree has reached the maximum level you will receive various rewards and decorations (see below). Relationship Levels 12 Tiers of Holiday Cheer! Grow your own Grand Holiday Tree! The tree grows taller through Levels 1-6, decorations and lights appear during Levels 7-10, presents at Level 11, and a star at Level 12 : After the event Your Grand Holiday Tree will remain in place after the event ends (like other build events). You can "feed" your Tree with 1x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , fr:Arbre des fêtes en:Grand Holiday Tree Categoría:Special Event Categoría:Edición limitada Categoría:Decoración Categoría:Gran árbol festivo